Bed
A bed is an object that allows a player to sleep and to reset their spawn point to within a few meters of the bed. Obtaining Beds can be mined with any tool, or without a tool. Crafting Crafting a bed takes three polyester and three Wood Beams. Usage Beds are 22.1456693 inches high, so it allows you to walk up onto other objects while on top of the bed, but not to walk onto the bed from a level below. Placement Beds take up two meters of space. Placement requires at least 2 meters from the player's facing direction. When placed, the foot will be placed on the object selected and will face toward the user. Like certain other objects, beds cannot be placed on non-solids. If you remove the objects underneath the bed, the bed will not be removed, but will remain hovering. Sleeping Beds are used by pressing the use item button looking at the bed during the night. At daytime, they can also be used during thunderstorms. Attempting to use a bed at any other time will result in a "You can only sleep at night" message displaying. The exact time span during which a bed may be used at night is between 7.2 reality minutes after sunrise and when the sunrises the next day. If you are falling then click on the bed before hitting the ground, the fall damage will be delayed until the player wakes up. In order for the bed to work the player must be able to stand next to the bed at the same level as it, on a type of block that a bed could be placed on. In other words: Obstruction will not occur if there's an object (the same restrictions apply as the bed itself) at the 'floor level' with two meters of air above it, in one of the ten meters that surround the bed. It doe not matter if the bed itself has objects above it. If the player is close enough to click on the bed, but not close enough to sleep in it, the message You may not rest now, the bed is too far away will be displayed. If all sleeping requirements are met and the player enters a bed, the player will be positioned in the bed, in Multiplayer Survival you will be seen above the sheets, and the screen will slowly fade to black. During this time, the player can leave the bed by clicking the Leave Bed button. Once the player has entered the bed, the spawn point is set at the bed. Sleeping only changes the time of day to sunrise; it does not speed up processes which take place over time such as smelting. The bed is in no way tied to a player's spawn point - the game only checks for the presence of a bed at a player's spawn point when the Retry button is clicked from the death screen. The bed may be destroyed, replaced, reoriented, etc. and will still serve as a spawn point for players so long as it exists when the player tries to Retry. If a player's bed is destroyed or the bed is surrounded by solid blocks and the player dies when the player had set his spawn point there, a message is displayed saying Your home bed was absent or obstructed, and the player will Retry at the original spawn point. Beds placed in Hell will explode when the player sleeps, and set fire to surrounding objects. The player cannot sleep if an enemy is within eight meters of the bed horizontally (along each axis) and five meters vertically. If a creature is, even through a wall, the message You may not rest now, there are creatures near will be displayed and the player will not be able to sleep until the creatures leave or are murdered. The player also cannot sleep while burning. Multiplayer To skip the night, all players must be in bed at the same time. Players can also chat while in bed, and can leave the bed before the time skip (thus blocking it for everyone). Destroying a bed while another player is sleeping would cause the player to wake up, even when it was not caused by a player (for example: an explosion). If you sleep in a bed occupied by another player, you will get this message: This bed is occupied. Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Wood Items